


Somehow // Klance.

by Afanen



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: A lot of Gay-ness, Am I a bad person for this?, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue/red - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, GAY KEITH IS THE BEST KEITH, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt, I love it too much fm, Illness, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LANCE IS HURT AS NORMAL, Lance is flirty and TOTALLY FINE (not), Lance is sad, Langst, Lmao I love it though, Love, M/M, Mainly Keith/Lance, Shiro is sad that Keith is sad, Smut, Stress, Terminal Illnesses, Voltron, keith is sad, lance is a mess, why do i hurt them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanen/pseuds/Afanen
Summary: "Lance? What type of name is that?" Keith asked, a sneer on his face as he looked at the taller boy in front of him, rubbing his chest where the two had collided. Lance stared for a moment, before a sly smirk made its way onto his features. That smirk seemed to have an affect on Keith deep within him, and he was fighting against it. No, he will not find this guy attractive. Never. He will NOT develop a crush in 0.25 seconds."Shut it, mullet. At least it doesn't offend the entire fashion industry." Lance replied, and Keith rolled his eyes. Lance watched though, his blue eyes not being able to look away from the pure violet in front of him. Lance quickly snapped out of it, and brushed passed the shorter male, sparks flying at the small touch. "See ya round, pretty boy." Lance smirked past his shoulders, and Keith flipped him off, walking until he was around a corner, and he lent against the wall, hand gripping his shirt and he slid down it, blushing madly, his mind full of blue and caramel skin, his heart racing."Fuck."Lance is terminal. Keith is visiting his brother since he forgot something. Suddenly he's going to the hospital everyday with Shiro looking for blue.





	1. Colours.

"Lance- MOTHERFUCKER!" Pidge yelled, causing Lance to basically collapse in laughter out of his hiding spot, which was behind all the wires of the IV and heart monitor. He fell to the ground, tears streaming whilst looking at a very, very soaked Pidge. Hunk came in from around the corner, looking at the scene in front of him and he put his hands up, but he began shaking and soon burst of laughing too. Lance had placed a bucket on top of the door, so once it would open it would fall on the next person who walked into the room. Lance didn't know who it would be, but god was he glad it was Pidge. Pidge was fuming, yet soon enough the laughter got to her too and she laughed with them, shaking her head to get the water out. "You did good today Lance," Pidge walked towards the taller male, yet yanked the top of his shirt down so he was level with her, and her eyes were screaming 'MURDER'. "You best watch your back." Lance gulped, watching as she strode off, and Hunk watched too. Lance and Hunk eye's met.

"I'm dead aren't I?"  
"Yup."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Shiro! There you are, I was looking all around this depressing place for you." Keith Kogane spoke over the dull chatter of the hospital, and a large, buff man turned, white and black hair rather noticeable, and a faint smile on his face. Takashi Shirogane, an excellent doctor and an overprotective brother. Keith walked up next to him, holding out a bag and smirking. "You forgot your lunch... Again." Keith said, and Shiro groaned, taking it and heading to the doctors quarters, Keith following him. "I'm sorry... Second time this week... Damn I'm becoming you." Shiro said, and that earned a punch to the shoulder. "I got a call that one of my patients had relapsed, so I had to get in a quickly as possible." Shiro explained, and Keith shrugged, placing his hands into his pockets.

Shiro began to look around for something, his brows furrowing before he groaned. "Hey, Keith I left my stethoscope in the coffee lounge... Could you go grab it for me?" Keith raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly and Shiro whined, wrapping his arms around Keith. "C'monnnnn you know where it is considering you drink like all it's coffee when you're here. Please? I'll throw in a free coffee!" Shiro begged, and Keith sighed, nodding his head and wiggled out of Shiro's grasp. "Thank you oh my generous brother! This debt shall be repaid!" Shiro exclaimed, and Keith just rolled his eyes and began to walk to the only decent part of this damn hospital.

'Shit... What the hell is a Stethoscope?' Keith suddenly thought, and he began to think of what it could be, not realising he was in the middle of turning a corner and he collided with someone, and he yelped, stumbling back, yet long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into someone and he stilled for a second... 'This person... Smells good.' Keith thought, before cringing and pulling away. Looking up, he was caught in a flood of blue, and a tanned boy was looking down at him. 'FUCK. He's cute.' Keith thought yet cringed again. The guy smirked, running his hands through his hair and chuckling. "Am I that shocking you can't speak?" Keith's moment died, and he glared up at the cute guy. His dark hair, tanned skin, pink lips and oh so blue eyes. 'Stop thinking and speak!' Keith thought, finally responding and scoffing. "Yeah right... Whatever." He murmured, and the guy only laughed. "The name's Lance, pretty boy." Lance spoke, and Keith's face nearly exploded in red yet he managed to compose himself. "Lance? What type of name is that?" Keith asked, a sneer on his face as he looked at the taller boy in front of him, rubbing his chest where the two had collided. Lance stared for a moment, before a sly smirk made its way onto his features. That smirk seemed to have an affect on Keith deep within him, and he was fighting against it. No, he will not find this guy attractive. Never. He will NOT develop a crush in 0.25 seconds.

"Shut it, mullet. At least it doesn't offend the entire fashion industry, anyway what's your name?." Lance replied, and Keith rolled his eyes, murmuring a 'Keith' and Lance watched the eye roll, his blue eyes not being able to look away from the pure violet in front of him. Lance quickly snapped out of it, and brushed passed the shorter male, sparks flying at the small touch. "See ya round, pretty boy." Lance smirked past his shoulders, and Keith flipped him off, walking until he was around a corner, and he lent against the wall, hand gripping his shirt and he slid down it, blushing madly, his mind full of blue and caramel skin, his heart racing.

"Fuck."

Lance's thoughts were full of purple and red, a smile still on his face as he was blushing. That guy was feisty, he loved it. Plus he was cute and oh so hot. Wait, can you put them in the same sentence? Well Lance just did and that's what that guy was. "Keith..." His name rolled off Lance's tongue like it was melting, and Lance wanted to melt with it. Too bad he was ill. He would have jumped that mullet so quick it would have given them both whiplash.


	2. Bonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAKEOUT SESSION CAUSE LIKE YES

"So you want to come with me? To the hospital? You hate hospitals." Shiro spoke gently, looking down at his phone as he was preparing to head off to the hospital, glancing at Keith every once in a while, since he'd been acting... Strange lately. Keith was thoughtful, not as fiery as he usually is. Keith only shrugged, swaying on the heels of his feet. "I just... I don't like staying home alone all the time." Keith said, and Shiro chuckled. "You might find something that interests you. Finally find out what you want to do with your life." Shiro retorted and Keith flinched. Kieth hadn't done anything since he finished college. Yeah, he'd been working yet he'd never kept down a job for long. Keith said they 'bored him and the people were too rude.' Shiro believed it was all because Keith hadn't found anything to keep him down... When in reality, jobs made Keith doubt himself. There was always someone better than him. Always someone who would do the job ten times better. The thoughts would get to him and force him to quit. Again, It could be apathy in the end of it all. "Are you going to let me come or what?" Keith snapped, and Shiro raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! Yes, come along and enjoy watching old people ask for stronger medication." That made Keith grumble, before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath, heading into Shiro's car.

He began to think though, and his thought train crashed into something made of blue and caramel. Keith nearly wailed and he tugged at his hair, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Was this why he wanted to go to the hospital? In hopes of seeing that Lance guy again? Shiro's gaze drifted to Keith, worried slightly and he looked back at the road, beginning to think of reasons in Keith's behaviour, his doctor brain beginning to kick in. Keith's mood only worsened however as they got closer, because standing directly outside the doors, was Mr. Ocean-eyes-and-skin-you-want-to-lick himself. Once Shiro was parked up, his eyes followed Keith's and his eye's laid upon one of his daily patients; Lance McClain. Shiro begun to get confused, and shook his head, maybe Keith just so happen to look at him? Shiro didn't know and got out of the car, straightening himself up and taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the day. He looked at Keith, noticing he was indeed, still looking Lance. Shiro frowned, and sighed, walking towards the building. Lance must've been saying bye to a visitor... Maybe his family? 

Keith didn't know what to do. He hadn't actually thought he'd see Lance today. Sure, hopes were high but he was HERE. Actually here. Keith felt like he was either blessed or cursed, he couldn't quite decide which one yet. Lance waved, smiling at a woman and a young girl. "Venga a visitar pronto!" Lance shouted after them, and OH Keith melted. Lance knew Spanish? Was that even Spanish? Oh sweet holy MARY- "Keith?" Shiro interrupted Keith's freaking out session and he looked confused and deeply concerned. No, he cannot let Shiro know. What if Lance is his patient? Wait, was Lance a patient? Why was he at the hospital? "Sorry, Shiro. I was thinking about something I left at home, It's fine." Keith played it off as coolly as he could, yet Shiro only raised an eyebrow and carried on walking to the hospital. 

Lance waved at his family, smiling brightly before he caught hold of a mullet. Lance's eyes connected with Keith's, and it was like both of their hearts had stopped working. 'Oh god I'm crushing hard. Shit biscuits.' Lance thought to himself, before smirking and heading straight for the purple eyed man of his dreams. "Oi! Mullet! What brings you back here?" Lance teased, and Keith glared. 'Play it cool and you'll be fine.' Keith thought.

"I came to see yo- SHIRO. I came to see my brother Shiro." Keith wanted to die. He wanted to world to swallow him up and just make this end. Lance's eyebrows raised, and he smirked. 'NO NOT THAT.' Keith thought, and he was having a breakdown inside. What does Lance do to him? He makes him freeze up, he makes him so un-Keith like! "Wait- Shiro? As in Doctor. Shirogane?" Lance asked, and Keith looked up at him, nodding his head slowly. So Lance knew him. Shit balls and tits. "Oh that's cool. He's my usual doctor. He's a good guy... Yet my vision of him has slightly lowered due to the fact he lets you keep that HAIR." Lance began to laugh, and Keith wanted that laugh to be played forever. Keith growled, and he pushed past Lance, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Lance's laughing died down before he sighed and chased after Keith. "Dude! I was kidding, the hair is okay... It suits you. Makes you even more pretty." Lance let the words spill out and he paused, his face flaring up and as did Keith's. Keith looked back at him, and Lance began to play it off cool. He did finger guns, stating he was joking yet Keith... He almost KNEW he was lying. Keith smirked, and Lance felt it engrave onto the back of his eyelids. Oh no no no no Lance hadn't planned this at all. Lance murmured 'sorry' and sheepishly began to jog/sprint away. He refused to let Keith get the upper hand. Keith began to follow him though, chuckling. 

"Lance, are you running away from me?" Keith asked, and Lance stopped where he was, looking back and he narrowed his eyes. "No... Not at all." Lance spoke quickly, and soon enough, Keith and Lance were chest to chest, face to face. Even thought Lance was taller, it was only by a little bit. Lance held his breath slightly, looking into Keith's eyes and Keith was staring back. They had a moment, and Lance began to lean in. Like ACTUALLY lean in. God, Lance knew nothing about Keith. Keith knew nothing about Lance, yet here they were.

Making out in a hospital corridor. 

Hunk and Pidge were staring, since they were looking for Lance and found... THIS. Pidge pretended to be sick whilst Hunk flared up and they both stalked off. Keith and Lance were too busy with each other, Lance's hands tangled into Keith hair, Keith's hands gripping hold of Lance's shirt and they were both pulling each other closer. Their kiss was a special moment. It was perfect, soft yet needy and full of desire and want... But also uncertainty. They were both as confused as each other as to why they felt this way for each other but It was almost in that moment, that they couldn't breath without each other. They couldn't stand to be away from each other. After awhile, they pulled away, breathless and looking into each other. It was as if they were completely open to one another... They were only them. Lance had Keith in his arms, Keith was in Lance's arms. Suddenly, Lance broke out into a wide smile, chuckling. "So you couldn't resist my charm eh?" That earned a shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Thanks to everyone whose like already left kudos and such! I think it's amazing how quickly that happened.


	3. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out what's wrong with Lance, and he isn't happy about it at all.

Day after day... Lance and Keith got to know each other more. They found out they both had a pretty neat attraction to cats, even though Lance hadn't seen one up close in a while. They'd been together for months now, and things were going along well. Shiro found out pretty quickly as Keith couldn't shut _up_ about how perfect Lance was, and Lance kept muttering how Shiro was the brother of his boyfriend and his doctor. Of course Shiro was a little against it in the beginning... Lance was sick, and he didn't want Keith getting hurt in the long run. Lance assured Shiro he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and proceeded to be sick everywhere. Lance also said he was going to tell Keith... Eventually. That was a month ago and Shiro was running out of patience. 

"Keith! Come here for a minute please..." Shiro called, sitting on his chair in his office and watching the door as Keith came in, a bored look on his face already. "What? I was about to go see Lance." That made Shiro wince, and he looked away. Did Shiro have the right to tell Keith about Lance, as a brother? Or should he leave it for Lance, as a doctor? Shiro couldn't leave it though... He didn't want Keith to get hurt. However, that was always going to be inevitable, right? "I have something to tell you about Lance..." Shiro said quietly, and that grasped Keith's attention. Keith saw the look on Shiro's face and instantly knew it was going to be bad... Yet never this bad. "Lance has Chronic-"

The phone rang, and Shiro let his sentence die. It left Keith tense, panicking slightly. Chronic? Chronic what? Anxiety? Depression? A disease? Keith's mind began to over think, and Shiro picked up the phone, only to agree with something and put it down. Keith took a step forward, and Shiro shook his head. "I-I can't... Lance should tell you. _Lance_ should tell you." Shiro spoke quieter now, and he sounded small. Keith growled and slammed his hands against the desk, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me now Shiro. We both know that Lance won't tell me." He breathed out, and Shiro looked at _his_ brother. His little brother. His little brother who had fallen in love with someone who didn't have long left at all. "Lance has Chronic Leukaemia... He-... He didn't want to tell you in the beginning yet he... He just couldn't do it by himself." Shiro spoke with a tiny bit more confidence, yet It soon died as Keith was just... There. Keith was staring at Shiro was hard eyes, almost as if he was building walls already. _No, No Keith don't do that... Keith we can't go through that again._ Shiro went to get up, and Keith was already walking away. "No, Keith listen... Please." Shiro begged, and Keith stopped, looking down at the floor. 

"How long Shiro?" Keith murmured, and Shiro's heart stopped. How long Lance had left? How long Lance had developed the illness? "W-what..?" Shiro stuttered, and Keith turned around, tears free falling as he sobbed loudly. "How long do I have to wait before it all stops hurting?" Keith whispered, and Shiro _broke_. Shiro walked over to Keith and engulfed him in his large arms, letting him cry and Shiro even shed his own tears. Lance was one of his very first patients, and one he had grown a connection with... Which was never good. But to see his brother crying over him too killed him. He'd have to speak to Lance about this quickly... Or else It may end up spiralling out of hand.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

"-And like, this guy was just yelling and shouting down the hallway, and security had to come and detain him... It was so freaky shit man." Lance murmured as he stuffed his face with muffins, and Keith just watched. That's all Keith could do. He couldn't do anything to help Lance. All he could do was be there when anything happens. Lance looked at him, and then covered his mouth, heaving and racing up, heading to the bathroom and throwing up. Keith winced, getting up and heading over to the door. 

"Lance? You okay?" He asked quietly, and Lance only gave a thumbs up. Of course Lance wasn't okay... How could he be? He's dying everyday and Keith _couldn't_ do anything _at all._ Keith closed his eyes, murmuring something along the lines of 'I'll be right back...' And walking out the room. Lance only glanced up, a pained and sad look on his face before he heaved again, gasping for air as his body shook violently.

Keith walked up to the hospital roof, talking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. How was he meant to deal with this? Lance doesn't even know that he knows! "Wait- No... That was selfish of me..." Keith spoke to himself, sitting down on the hard concrete and taking a deep breath. No, how was Lance going to cope with this? He's the one that has to go through the antibiotics and the treatment and the _pain_... Lance had to go through all that, but Keith had to go through the pain of losing someone as great as Lance. Lance was amazing... He was beautiful, like a flower in mid-spring... A blue flower. He was bright and vibrant, unmissable and yet... Someone had to come and pick him. Someone had to come and kill him, make his blue fade away. Keith yelled out suddenly, kitting the ground with his fist and he sobbed, tears falling once more. He had fallen in love with Lance, and he was unable to get out. He couldn't look at Lance without wanting to stare at him forever. He couldn't kiss Lance without wanting to kiss him until his own lips fell off. He felt a connection with Lance he hadn't even felt with Shiro and yet here it is. The elephant in the room... Lance was going to be plucked right from his hand.

"Who told you?" A hoarse voice came from behind him, and Keith's head snapped to look behind him, seeing an out of breath Lance, cold and shivering. Keith instantly got up, taking his jacket off and placing it around a tired Lance. Keith didn't say anything towards the question, and Lance grew guilty. "I'm sorry..." Lance said quietly, and Keith only stared at him. Lance looked small. Tired. He looked like he was about to be snapped and twisted and he couldn't do anything. Just like Keith. Keith's eyes welled up again, and he hugged Lance; not tight enough to hurt him, yet strong enough. Lance didn't cry... Lance didn't do anything. He just hugged Keith back, hiding his face into the nook of his neck. Keith payed with the others hair, and just like that...

All was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter... I wish I could get the emotions out clearer though. Bleugh.


	4. Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was giving up. He was tired. Too tired. Yet luckily someone gave him a helpful shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated since the birth of Jesus Christ himself so I thank y'all for being patient and kind. I hope you all enjoy this.  
> Also NEXT CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT.  
> eNJOY IT SUCKERS ( ;))))) )

Lance was in his hospital bed, just looking up at the ceiling and he closed his eyes. Everything was numb, yet hurt. Everything was pale yet oh so dark. Lance wasn't going to make it out of this. He might have made it out the last few times, yet that was because he had something to prove. Now, he's tired. He's so tired of fighting and trying to make his own body breathe. He wanted to feel light, he wanted to feel like nothing was wrong and he wasn't going to hurt everyone close to him. He wanted to feel alive.

Yet how could he when his own body was caving in on itself?

Lance's eyelids felt heavy when he tried to open his eyes. He was skinny; skinnier than usual. He looked awful and hollow, and he remembered promising himself never to get like this again. Yet that promise had been broken far too many times to be a real one. Lance began to sit up, wincing as his bones cracked and creaked, and how he seemed to shake even though he wasn't cold. Maybe he was... Yet he didn't notice. Lance sighed, leaning his sore back onto the head board of the bed and Shiro came in with another Doctor... Allura? Was that her name? Shiro only gave one look at Lance and he sighed, going over and ruffling his thin hair. 

"How ya' doing bud?" He asked gently, and Lance wanted to laugh. Shiro knew where this was going, he was a doctor for crying out loud! "As great as it can be." Lance said quietly, his voice slightly hoarse from not being able to drink or eat. Allura looked down at the young male in pity, and Lance only looked down at him hands. He'd had enough of pitiful stares. 

The door opened, and Keith came in. Keith looked tired, and he only had to take one look at Lance to become dishevelled. Lance only smiled, and opened his arms slowly as Keith came closer. They hugged eachother tightly, and Keith began to weep. "Shhhh pretty boy... Don't cry." Lance whispered, and Allura and Shiro left, both muttering among themselves. Keith looked at Lance, placing his hands on his cheeks and frowning, tears streaming down his face. "Pull yourself out of this Lance. Please!" Keith said, desperately and it made Lance's heart go a thousand times a minute. Pull... Himself out of it?

Lance took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes. Yes... He had to pull himself out of this rut. He had to. Lance did have something to prove, and someone to prove it to. Lance was not going to give up anymore. As tired as he may be, he knew he wasn't ready to say goodbye to anyone. He didn't want to say goodbye to Keith yet. Keith was hurting, and Lance needed to place an end to it, for as long as he could. Lance was fighting again, and he will until every bone, organ or cell had given up on him; even after then, Lance shall fight it.

Lance looked up at Keith, and gave a wide smile. "If only you can help me out too." Keith gave a weak laugh, and then kissed Lance's forehead. "Of course I will. Of course I will." Keith repeated himself, and Lance closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Time to kick this cancers ass.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had only been a month and Lance was up and back to his previous self. Lance had fought with everything he had in that month, and he was up and ready to fight for himself again. Keith was extremely proud. He couldn't stop kissing Lance whenever he saw him, and he couldn't stop hugging or cuddling at all. He basically lived in the hospital now with Lance. Shiro also had some great news, and Keith was getting rather annoyed. 

"Dude... You best tell me what the good news is or I might just go home and trash everything." Keith threatened, and Shiro only smirked, seeming in a good mood. "Oh c'mon Keith... Don't you want a surprise?" Shiro said, and Keith only groaned. "No. Not involving Lance. Please, just tell me." Keith hadn't used the word please in nearly all his life with Shiro, and Shiro gasped mockingly. Maybe it was time to tell Keith. 

"Lance can go home for a few days." Keith's mouth nearly left its hinges. "What?" He whispered, and Shiro laughed, hugging Keith and spinning round. "Lance McClain can go home for a few days! He has improved so much that the board decided that it's finally time to let him go out!" Shiro explained the rest and Keith was just staring at Shiro before he basically screamed. "What?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Keith laughed and began sprinting to Lance's room. Lance was stood up, dancing to some music as he felt like just letting energy out. He didn't even have time to look at the door once it opened before he was tackled in hugs and kisses, and Lance squeaked. 

"You can go home! You can come home with me! You can come home..." Keith was sobbing, and Lance looked at him, his mouth opening and closing. He could... Leave? Lance couldn't believe it. He could not for a single second comprehend that he, Lance McClain, who had lived in the hospital for two years, could actually take a single step outside. Lance hugged Keith tightly, laughing loudly and spinning him around like Shiro had done previously. "I can go home! I can leave!" Lance was overwhelmed, and he looked down at Keith, who was looking up at him with such excitement and pride that Lance kissed him. Lance kissed him with all the emotions and feelings and just everything he had in him. It was the most explosive kiss they had ever shared together, and Lance was ecstatic. Keith pulled away first, and he began packing some of the clothes that Lance had, including his beloved hoodie. "It's only for a few days, of course as a test run, yet I think- I think that if you're alright you could possibly end up staying at home and only coming in for checkups!" Lance nearly fainted, and he hugged Keith again, giggling like a teenage girl. "I love you Keith Kogane!" Lance exclaimed, and it was the first time he'd actually said it. It was the first time in their 5 month relationship that Lance had declared his love for the mullet. Keith looked up at him, and he was shocked. Keith couldn't possibly think of a better day than this, and Keith kissed him again. It was messy, yet it was full of love and cherishing. "I love you too, Lance McClain." He whispered, and Lance chuckled, his arms still wrapped around the love of his life. 

Thing's were getting better... He was getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO BAD I'M SO SORRY
> 
> Welp. This is my first fanfic. I hope I don't mess it up so badly. I will attempt to make this as angsty and sad as I can cause that's what I want and I wanna break some hearts y'all Including my own. Feeling free to comment and shiz.


End file.
